my_warriorscatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flintfang
Flintfang is a lean, thick-furred gray tom with darker tabby stripes dark gray paws, scars across shoulders and eye and dark yellow eyes. Quotes: "Our son will be a great warrior one day, Welcome to shadowclan Flintkit" '' ~Whitestar about his new son Flintkit~'' "Brackenfoot is right we all must join together as one to fight off these rouges!" '' ~Flintfang agreeing to join Brackenfoot~'' "We may have less warriors this leaf-bare but we are still strong, Our clan will survive as long we follow the warrior code and let Starclan guide us" '' ~Flintfang speech to his clanmates during a troubling time~'' Flintfang: "Lets teach this mutt of messing with Shadowclan!" Stonetooth: "For Shadowclan!" '' ~Flintfang and Stonetooth~'' Flintfang: "Stonetooth.. No! h..he didn't deserve to die not like this he was going to be a great leader!" Sparkpelt: "Im sorry Flintfang tell Whitestar our thanks and were sorry for your loss Stonetooth will be rememered as a fierce warrior of Shadowclan" '' ~Sparkpelt Comforting Flintfang after Stonetooth sudden death~'' "Im sorry Stonetooth you never deserved to die like.. like this, but I promise you Stonetooth ill avenge your death and bring peace to your memory.." '' ~Flintfang guilt and promise to Stonetooth memory~'' Flintfang: “Wait we need to talk Russetpaw you need to tell me what’s wrong” Russetpaw: “Nothing’s wrong I’ve just had a bad day that’s all” Flintfang: “Seems like every day is a bad day for you, but it doesn’t give us the right to be rude or reckless” Russetpaw:“I wasn’t being reckless!” Flintfang: “You almost went straight into that badgers den!?” Flintfang: “How would have Cedarpaw had felt if you had been ripped to shreds, he’s only just recovering from Nightfur death he doesn’t want to wake up to find out his sister had just been killed as well!” Russetpaw: "I... Flintfang: “This isn't the first time you were being reckless or rude, You’re always rushing through your assessments when I know you can do better, your always bad tempered with your clanmates are now starting to avoid you, why should your clan look after you if you won’t do the same for them…?” Russetpaw: “I… I was only trying to prove to my Shadowclan that im not weak!” Russetpaw: “ever since I had this injury everyone looks at me in pity and the reason im avoiding my brother is because I don’t want to get close to him and then watch him end up like Nightfur!” Flintfang: "Russetpaw…” Russetpaw: “Why... why has everything gone wrong!? If I was only stronger, she wouldn’t had to save me… it’s all my fault!” '' ~Flintfang and Russetpaw talk~'' Flintfang: “You’ve been carrying this guilt with you... im sorry I didn’t notice it before,” “but Russetpaw... but your mother was a brave warrior she defended our territory and risked herself for you,” Russetpaw: “We were ambushed not defending our territory!” Flintfang: “She fought to save you and defend our honour she fought bravely and died bravely, I know we can’t change the past, but your mother would want you to move forward and keep fighting like she did” Russetpaw: “But I can’t just forget her” Flintfang: “Im not asking you to Russetpaw” Flintfang: “but always remember when we die were not truly gone were in Starclan hunting and finding friends and kin and guiding over us your mother would be they’re now guiding you” Flintfang: “And I know she would want you to keep fighting to do your best, that’s why I she wanted me to train you, because I know what its like to have someone close to you die, and I know you can’t forget nightfur but she needs someone to lift you up and I’ll always be here to lift you up no matter…” Russetpaw: “Thank… thank you Flintfang Im sorry for being such a burden….” Flintfang: “You’re not a burden to your clan Russetpaw, if anything I thought I was a burden come-on lets head back to camp before we freeze our tails off.” Russetpaw: “Thank you Flintfang for being their for me Ill do my best and show you that ill be the best apprentice!” '' ~Flintfang comforting Russetpaw and looking out for her~''